


Holiday Surprise

by canthelpmyselves



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Len's back from his sort-of death just in time to celebrate Christmas with Team Flash, Team Legends, Team Arrow and the Rogues. He's pretty sure he should have put off his resurrection until after the holidays.





	Holiday Surprise

Len had never really been a fan of Christmas. Growing up with an abusive drunk father tended to leave more bad memories than good, especially concerning holidays and birthdays where gift money was spent on booze and the act of wishing for something was liable to get you knocked around. So, when the Legends joined Team Flash and Team Arrow for a little break, Len figured it would be a good time to visit Lisa and the Rogues. Maybe pull a quick heist. Instead, he found his sister and Rogues scattered throughout the lab, dressed festively and drinking eggnog.

“Hey,” Barry said, zipping over to greet him and Mick as soon as they were through the entrance. “Welcome back! I have to say...”

Holding up a hand for silence, Len narrowed his eyes at the bubbly hero. “One word about the good in me and I’m out the door,” he warned.

Barry laughed softly and shook his head. “Not what I was going to say, but glad you have accepted how I feel.” Mick snorted and wandered off toward the table holding a cooler of beer and several bottles of liquor. 

Len sighed heavily. “What did you want to say?” he asked begrudgingly.

Barry smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m glad you’re alive,” he said softly. “When Ray told me...” Barry paused, the smile fading from his face and a sheen of tears covering his eyes, “anyway, I’m happy they found you. Central’s not the same without my favorite Rogue.”

Before Len could process what Barry had said, much less respond, the speedster walked away and began greeting the other Legends. To be honest, Len hadn’t expected anyone but maybe Mick and Lisa to be glad he was alive. Sure, the other Legends were happy he wasn’t dead, but that was a far cry from happy he was alive. Stein and Jax seemed indifferent, mostly. Haywood and the new chick didn’t like him, at all. Something to do with some other reality or something. Palmer was nervous around him because the asshole had destroyed his cold gun. Sara was… hesitant around him. He suspected it was because she regretted the kiss and thought maybe he had expectations now. He didn’t. Thin arms wrapped around his neck and he inhaled the expensive perfume Lisa favored. 

“Die on me again, and I’ll resurrect you myself, then shoot you with my gun,” she warned gently.

Len smirked as he turned and hugged her tightly. “Missed you too, trainwreck.”

They held each other for several minutes, soaking in the warmth they felt for one another. A loud gasp and then high pitched giggles drew their attention to the other side of the room. Several people were pointing to the mistletoe on the ceiling over Mardon, who was turning bright red, eyes wide as saucers. Barry, who was standing closest, wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and quickly kissed him on the lips. Len’s own eyes widened and his jaw was in danger of dropping open as he watched. The kiss only lasted a couple of heartbeats before Barry released the meta and walked off, laughing.

_Whatthehell?!!_ Len turned back to Lisa. “Since when are the Rogues and the Flash so close?” he asked, his tone a little chilly.

Lisa snorted. “Barry is persistent,” she answered. “When you… when Mick told me about...” Lisa paused and swallowed emotionally. “Anyway, he started coming by. Asking if I needed anything. Checking up on the younger ones, Axel and Hartley. Then the Santinis tried a coup. He fought by our side. Probably saved Shawna’s life. Definitely saved Mardon’s. He had the good doctor here tend our wounds. He even stopped his cop father from arresting us.”

Len watched Barry and Hartley chat near the food. Somehow he wasn’t surprised. Barry had no sense of boundaries when it came to how to treat his villains. Lisa released Len’s neck and wrapped her arm around his. “Come on. Let’s grab a drink.”

Half an hour later, Len was sitting at a table, playing cards with Mardon, a guy who asked to be called Dig and Ray when another cheer went up. He looked over just as Axel literally launched himself at Barry and kissed him hard on the lips. Barry chuckled against the youngsters lips as he wrapped his own arms around his waist. This kiss lasted a bit longer, mostly because Axel refused to let go. Again, mistletoe was hanging over their heads. Len looked up and noted there were seven different clusters of the plant around the room. 

He took note of their position so he could avoid them. Not that kissing Scarlet would be a hardship. No, the hardship was watching others kiss Scarlet. He was quickly discovering he didn’t like that one little bit. Especially when Amaya walked by and got pulled into the kiss by Barry. Haywood’s look of jealousy was almost worth it. Almost.

“Okay, party people!” Cisco called out. “Time for the gift exchange!”

Len had no interest in participating in that. When Sara had first told them about the party and gift giving, Len had removed himself from the pool. He wasn’t fond of chintzy doodads and cheap knockoffs. Instead, he fiddled with his phone, catching up on local news. That’s why he was surprised when Barry walked over and set a large box in front of him.

“Wrong person,” he drawled. “I’m not involved in this.”

Barry shrugged. “I know. I’m not expecting anything back. I just wanted you to have this.”

Len eyed the box suspiciously as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t going to be obligated to anyone. 

Barry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Please?” he asked faintly.

Len would never admit it aloud, but he was helpless against that pleading look. So, he huffed and glared but reached for the box. He ripped the paper off and shoved the box top away. He planned to say thanks, then leave whatever sentimental whatnot behind when he left. 

It was his gun. 

No. It was a new version of his gun.

It was shiny and bright and… and perfect.

Across the table Cisco and Snow groaned. “Why would you give him a new one?” the engineer demanded.

“Barry, is that wise?” Snow asked hesitantly.

Len slowly looked up at Scarlet who was watching Len closely. “I followed Cisco’s original design down to the smallest bolt. You’ll have to re-upgrade it yourself, since I don’t know what all changes you made to the other one.”

Len suppressed a shudder of delight as he lifted the gun from the box. The feel of it was flawless. He hadn’t realized just how much he had missed the gun until now. It was like an extension of his arm. He cleared his throat and looked at Barry again. “Why?” he asked.

Barry smiled shyly and shrugged. “Can’t have my favorite nemesis unarmed. Where’s the fun in that?”

Before Len could think of a reply, Barry turned and walked away, yet again. He watched as the hero passed out more presents before opening one himself. Palmer had created him a new pair of Converse shoes which were apparently combustion proof. He grinned happily as he exchanged his old shoes for the new ones.

Lisa joined him at the table. She was sporting a gold and silver tiara that Mardon had gotten her. Lisa looked at Len with a knowing smile. “When we found out you had been rescued, he started building it immediately.”

“Why?” Len repeated in a low voice, mostly asking himself.

“Because he wanted to,” Lisa answered. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Because you matter to him.”

Len was speechless. He had no idea how to react to this. Barry had not only given him a gift, but had given him something that had the potential to hurt him. He was telling Len, without actual words, that he trusted Len not to hurt him. 

“Who’s hungry?” Mardon asked loudly as he and Hartley carried in a large platter holding a huge turkey. Others quickly scrambled to push tables together as the rest of the Rogues and Team Flash began bringing out the food. After some maneuvering and jostling, Len found himself between Mick and a young girl named Thea, across from Shawna, Lisa and Mardon. Across the room he could see Barry between Queen and Hartley, across from Cisco, Axel and Sara.

After most of the food had been consumed and the tables and chairs pushed into a smaller room, Cisco turned on the sound system and music filled the air. Len grimaced and found a spot near the computer consoles to avoid the dancing. He was just getting comfortable when another round of cheers went up. 

This time it was the blonde from Team Arrow. Barry grinned widely and shot Queen a wink before dipping the woman and kissing her deeply. Queen rolled his eyes and walked toward them just as Barry lifted her back up. Her glasses were askew and her lips a bit swollen. Len bit the inside of his cheek and wondered if there wasn’t some history there. He recalled that she had been the one to help Cisco ‘threaten’ him with a vacuum cleaner, but he hadn’t known they were this comfortable with one another. Queen handed his drink off to Palmer as he walked past. Barry bowed slightly and went to step aside for Queen, who shook his head as he smirked and grabbed Barry around the waist. Then he proceeded to dip Barry backwards and kiss him like Barry had kissed the woman. Len was pretty sure there was tongue involved. His hand clenched tightly around his mug of cocoa as Barry blushed and clung to the archer’s shoulders as he was lifted back up. Before Barry could move away, Mick walked over, slightly flushed from all the food and alcohol. Len’s jaw dropped as his partner jerked Barry out of Queen’s arms.

“My turn,” Mick grinned, before kissing Barry hard, his hand gripping the back of Barry neck securely.

Then a line began to form. Snow, Hartley, Ramon, Lisa, Sara and even Mardon, the greedy bastard, lined up behind Mick. Barry was bright red, now. Suddenly Len was angry. He stood up and slammed his mug down on the console. Several people looked his way, but he ignored them as he stomped over to where the group was forming and grabbed Barry’s upper arm. He shot everyone a fierce glare as he dragged Barry away from them all and down one of the tunnels. They got maybe fifteen feet away from the party before Barry dug in his heels and tried to pull free.

“What are you doing?” Barry demanded, eyes wide and lips still red and swollen. 

Len growled low in his throat and spun them so Barry was pressed against thee steel wall. He surged forward and captured the younger man’s mouth with his own, determined to wipe away those other kisses. He tasted eggnog and a hint of peppermint on Barry’s tongue. His hands gripped tightly onto the slender hips trapped between him and the wall. 

A husky moan seeped from Barry’s mouth, into his, before sliding down his throat and warming his belly. Len’s blood raced through his veins, swelling his cock and making his heart thud almost painfully. When his lungs began to ache from lack of oxygen he broke the kiss but didn’t move away.

“The next person who kisses those lips gets third degree frostbite on the most sensitive part of their body. You are mine,” he hissed. “Say it, Scarlet. Say you’re mine!”

Barry’s eyes were half-lidded, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. He swallowed twice, trying to catch his breath. “Y-yours,” he whispered. “I’m yours.”

“Louder!” Len demanded.

“Yours,” Barry repeated in a firmer voice. “As long as you’re mine.”

Len smirked and pressed his body tighter to Barry’s, leaving no doubt as to his state of arousal. “Damn right,” he growled before kissing Barry again. 

This kiss was a little softer, a little gentler, but no less passionate. Barry’s arms wound around his neck as he melted into the kiss. Len’s tight grip eased and he shifted his hands to Barry’s waist, holding him flush to Len’s body. 

When they finally parted, Barry smiled warmly. “Does this mean you’re my present?” he asked cheekily.

Len snorted and pressed his nose into the hollow of Barry’s throat. “Sure, Scarlet. Take me home and unwrap me?” he teased.

Barry’s breath hitched before a wicked gleam entered his eyes. “Merry Christmas to me,” he whispered before speeding them off.


End file.
